geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Tranquility
Twisted Tranquility is an extreme 2.1 demon collab created by Flukester and verified by BoldStep in ~7000 attempts. The level is very fast paced and quite diverse in terms of effects and decorations. As of now, it sits at #65 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, below Elite Z Rebirth (#64) and above Breakout (#66). Gameplay The level starts off with a slow and dark cube section with some gravity portal gameplay as the very first obstacle. An almost perfect jump is then needed to pass the spiked "mouth" up ahead, and a short auto then follows. A reverse dash orb will be pressed, and then comes a few more orbs wich will need a bit more timing in order to pass. Another spike jump appears, altough not as harsh as the first one, and a few more varying orbs then appear out of nowhere. The level picks up a bit of speed and changes gravity, and a final triple spike jump + reverse dash orb will take the player to an auto just before the drop of the song and the next chunk of gameplay. The drop changes the speed to quad and starts with an akward wave which will require a single tap and then a hold which then becomes a ship with a bit of straight flying involved. Next up is a very fast mini ball craving five quick taps, and then a robot with a green orb and a green-black orb combo which will require two incredibly fast clicks. The UFO coming up can be quite buggy and confusing for inexperienced players and features rapid, moving portals and two pink orbs at the end. The upcoming cube will need three fast clicks and will then turn into a spam mini wave and holds a quick rising corridor to go through. A very narrow mini ship segment then appears and next up comes a fairly straight forward ball part. The ball becomes a cube with orb gameplay, and quickly afterwards, a UFO with gravity portal gameplay. A very short spam wave with constand size changes will take place, and a mini cube will take the player into the next part of the level. Not slowing down yet, a quad speed spider will make an appearance with very fast game play featuring teleportation portals, gravity portals and orbs of all types. A reverse dash orb takes the spider into a cube portal and this cube holds a bunch of orbs with only two being necessary; the blue and yellow orbs. Next up comes two reverse dash orbs and a dual portal which will be jumped through. The cubes will then turn into spiders, and then a single straight fly ship into robot. This robot holds a few jumps and two green orbs, with the second one requiring some precise timing. The ball coming up holds the first coin of the level and can be obtained by not pressing the orb on the first platform, but waiting to land on the second one instead and hit the pink orb in the ground. A single tap will send the ball into the following robot which holds an extremely tight jump into a gravity portal and will then require four more well-timed jumps, and then a dash orb to end the section of the level. The level now slows down a bit with a bit of an easier robot section at normal speed. A laser will begin flashing in the background, and he beginning holds a few timing jumps with gravity changing very frequently. A few jumps and jump pads have to be skipped in order to not crash into the multiple sawblades or spikes scatter throughout. Halfway through, the robot turns into an even easier cube lasting for the rest of the part. Some orbs hold some tricky timings, but the overall difficulty is very low compared to the rest of the level. A dash orb carries the player into the next slow part which is entirely blacked out except for just around the ship the player now plays as. Some fairly difficult flying comes up and holds two gravity portals to increase the difficulty even more. Afterwards comes a mini wave with some narrow gameplay which halfway through turns into a normal wave for the remainder of the wave. A UFO the comes up and features some tricky timings to get through, but they can thankfully be timed to the music fairly well. A mini ship appears as the final gamemode for this part and comes with some narrow flying and orbs to hit in order to get through to the next section of the level. Keeping the theme with a bit of slower gameplay, the next part is a robot section with lots of tricky jump timings involved. It starts off with a blue orb and a few jumps in order to reach a gravity portal and a pink orb. More timing jumps follow as the robot turns mini and will proceed to jump onto invisible platforms appearing just as the player touches them. A few more orbs then have to be hit with some timing, and a red orb will act as a transition into the next part. Here, a custom gamemode is introduced; Jetpack, a mini cube floating over a huge grid of invisible, angled dash orbs which will be pressed in order to manouver through multiple pillars, spikes and obstacles in one heafty part. At the end the player is rewarded with a short auto before the next part rolls in. The speed is picked up and the player will transform into a wave, and then a cube with three green orbs which need to be pressed in sync to the music in order to reach the ship where triple speed portals must be avoided as to not slow down. Then comes a short spam with a mini wave, and a normal quad speed wave with the second coin obtainable by taking a slightly alterant route through the hazards. A dual c/C appears, and then a short mini spider which requires ten clicks in order to apen the gate into the next part. A cube with orb-based gameplay comes up and holds the third coin which can be found by jumping late from te platform with the gravity portal and skipping the rest of the orbs. A rapid change into a UFO comes up and contains some gravity and orb gameplay just before a short ship segment followed by another UFO and cube with some spam necessary to reach the dual coming up. This fast dual changes from mini spider to mini bal, and then into a robot reqiring some quick reactions to press two orbs and a dash orb to follow up. More orbs follow this, and a normal, narrow wave makes an appearance. This then turns mini for the last second and leads into a ball with a few orbs and clicks involved, then a short ship, a cube, a wave with some tight spaces, and the final mini ship with one cruel space to fly through. If passed, the player will be greeted by the creators' names while being carried on a floating platform, and the levels name in art form to finish the level off. Trivia * The original level was quite a bit easier than the current version which can now be found on the servers. This is due to the fact that the original level lacked proof of legit verification and was unrated because of it. BoldStep decided to step in, buff the level a bit and reverify it for Flukester. The promise was kept and the level was rerated by Robtop. * At 8% during the wave section, there is one missing block that was probably deleted by accident. Walkthrough Category:Featured Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Mega-collaborations Category:XL Levels Category:Levels with user coins